A Lapse In Time
by unconditionallyinlove
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn. Bella finally gets her wish, and becomes one of the Cullens after getting married to Edward. Will she realize what consequences she has to deal with; seeing all her loved ones fade away into memories? Humour/Hurt/Romance
1. Proclamation

**A Lapse in Time- Chapter One: Proclamation**

_**Disclaimer: **__All characters in this short story are property of Miss Meyer, we are merely playing in her sandbox. All other characters that you do not recognize from Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse are mine. _

_**Author's Note: **__This is my first really long Fan Fiction, and I must say, I have drawn up a really intriguing plan for it. As the title does say, A Lapse in Time, the story will take a sharp turn, but the first couple of chapters will be slow (taking in terms of the plot). I'd LOVE you're say in this! Thanks, and I'll be updating very soon (:_

**Epilogue: Decision **

The rain was streaming from above; the rush of it tingled against my skin. The treetops brushed softly against each other, sending a swift breeze that sent chills through my spine. We were at the meadow- _our_ secret place. It was sundown, and I had made my choice.

"I guess it's time we break the news to Charlie," I sighed, a small smile pulling the on the edge of my lips. I breathed slowly; trying to ignore the jittering and shaking that was taking place inside my body. I vibrated- it sent a wave of panic from the tips of my toes to the hairs sticking on the top of my head, I was nervous as hell. Proclaiming my marriage to Edward would literally be like killing Charlie. But I had to get this over with; Edward had made so many sacrifices for me.

Edward nodded, a tiny smile pulling the edges of his lips too. He could see the tension through me, because at that very moment, he crushed me to his chest.

"It's going to be all right Bella, love," he murmured softly.

"Charlie knows he has to let you go sometime. If this is really what you want, then I suppose now's the best time." Edward brushed the tips of his cool, icy fingers against my skin, and lifted my head to meet my gaze. The golden eyes smoldered. Once again, my mind was clear from all my panic, and I settled down into a relaxed state of mind. I grinned in response, and then reached up to press my lips swiftly against his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first strands of morning light peeked through my dusty windows, an unordinary occurrence, considering Forks was the dreary pit of the universe. I suppressed a stiff yawn, and regained consciousness. Suddenly, like an unexpected slap in the face, last nights conversation with Charlie and Edward whipped back into my mind.

**Flashback: Charlie's Point Of View**

A gentle tug shook consciousness back into me. I hesitated- stretching my stiff legs and arms as far back as they would go over the couch. Then, my leg bashed into what seemed like a hunk of steel.

"YEOUCCHHH!" I yelped, my eyelids flying open. The living room was spinning. I wonder what time I had dozed of, last night's football game didn't end that long ago…

"Bells?" My vision was slowly becoming clearer, and then my daughter and her pale-faced boyfriend, Edward came into view. They were seated on the couch, opposite to me, hands twiddled together, shockingly pale (although Cullen was always like that), with frantic expressions plastered to their faces.

Bella, looked as if she just committed a homicide- I swear her irises were pitch black in extreme contrast with her wide, pale eyes that were lined red. Her mouth was set into a firm, straight line, and her auburn hair held as a curtain against her face. Her grip on Edward looked unbreakable.

"Bells-honey, what's going on?" My heart began to race a thousand miles a minute, I felt like it was going to pound right out of my body. I was careful to gulp thick mouthfuls of pair, and wipe the cold sweat that was suddenly dripping from my pores. Edward watched me with a careful stare, examining me as if he could extract every detail that lingered in my now sub-conscious mind. I could tell that this conversation was going to take a nasty edge.

Bella looked up, her eyes shinning, eyebrows pulled together. She hesitated, then the words came out in a muffled slur.

"Charlie," she began. I felt my veins throbbing, my palms crunched together containing the pain I tried so hard not to release.

"Me and Edward-" her clasp on tighter against his hands,

"We're going to get married this summer."

**Edward's Point Of View:**

Bella's words came out in a weak muffled slur. Her proclamation would be the death of her when she told Charlie, and I could taste his internal pain as my mind dove into his, extracting every thought, feeling and hint of emotion that lingered. First, I sensed an outburst of rage- fury that slowly diluted into realization. Bella was eighteen now, a legal adult. There wasn't much he could do about that.

But a sudden vibe- almost as if an electric shock ran through me had triggered my sudden realization. As I lingered there, In Charlie Swan's thoughts, I recognized something so obscure, it set my mind off on it's own for a minute.

I suddenly realized that I could relate with some extent with this situation. Little than a year ago, I had walked out of Bella's life, bruising her with the deepest of scars that were and still are impossible to heal. I had walked out, intending the best for her, because she was in no proximity of "safe" when she was exposed to me and my vampire family. I leaded her on to what seemed like an eternity of living in the shadows, both of us, managing to barely survive, were blanketed in complete darkness.

From what my sister Alice saw, Bella was a lifeless form, and I was no different. It had now dawned unto me what Bella was doing to her father, she was walking out of _his_ life. She was going to lead him to a lifetime of complete sorrow. As I dove deeper into his mind, all the feelings that Charlie reserved for his daughter were more evident and potent than I had imagined. Although it did not always show on the surface, his internal feelings were still there, confined in his heart.

I could not let this happen, I couldn't bear let this happen to the man who nurtured the love of my existence. Despite Charlie's bitter attitude towards me, I wouldn't dare let another soul be vanquished upon my existence.

I pulled my head up, and glared into Charlie's pained eyes. His head was jerked down, wrapped in his hands. I extended my arm towards him, and placed my palm around the middle of his back. He flinched in response, and jerked his head towards my direction and met my glare.

_Why? Why did you to this to my Bella? - _He asked through me.

I nodded towards his direction, and holding up my index finger, I pulled Bella closer to my side. Her head was pulled down, and her warm tears had completely soaked my light cotton shirt. I placed my other hand on her shoulder, and began, trying my hardest not to regret what I was about to say.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" I began. She suddenly turned to look at me, but I kept my eyes fixed on Charlie.

"I truly love you, with my deepest and honest sincerity, and I know that internally, this is what _I _desire, but Bella, you are going to walk out of your father's life like how I did to you a couple of months ago. I know how that feels, when the person you've grown to love and depend on suddenly vanishes from your utter presence. It's intolerable, unbearable. Words cannot explain the feelings that lie beneath all this, which is why it was the greatest mistake of my life. I regret it now more than ever, now that you're doing this to Charlie. So please, Bella, although I desire this now more than ever, consider your father. I can't stand thinking that I'd be taking away so much from the man who so tenderly nurtured you."

I exhaled a sharp breath, and although it pained me through every word- I did not regret it.

Bella and Charlie were both frozen, mouths hanging open, and speechless. I could suddenly feel my shirt become more soaked. Bella's soft, tender face shimmered in glossy tears, her chocolate-brown eyes burned red, and hair in a mess. I continued to brush the tears off her face, while rubbing gentle circles in her delicate child-like palms.

Charlie watched me weakly, then oppressed a sigh.

"Cull-_Edward,_" he corrected him self. I swiftly turned and politely received in unconfident glare.

I decided that I would give him a break and wait for his words, rather than perceive his thoughts. We were all playing fair tonight.

"You've been very, very, honest with me tonight. I respect that, truly. You're deep compassion and generosity to put the unbreakable bond within family before your love is- astounding. I highly doubted it was in you, Edward."

I nodded. "The Cullens are a very close family Chief Swan. I can easily relate to the bond you and Renee share with Bella, it is the same bond me and my siblings share with Carlisle and Esme. Plus, the experience I've had with loosing Bella, it was my fault. I would like to apologize to you personally, for the damage it caused to you and your family."

Bella shifted in my arms, her eyes wide, as she digested the unexpected conversation Charlie and me were now sharing.

Charlie ran his fingers through his messy hair, and shifted glances between Bella and me.

"I'd say the decision still lies in Bella's hands. She is of course, of age, and this is still her decision."

Both of us turned to Bella, who seemed too lost to find words at the moment. After about precisely a minute, she appeared to regain focus.

"Dad, " she emphasized, a words she hardly addressed Charlie as.

"I have reconsidered my thoughts on this…" she was clearly grasping for words, and for once I longed the ability to break through her mind and fish out her thoughts.

"And I realize I will be walking out on you. I love you so much, you helped me take my first steps and guided me through my life, but you have to realize that I love Edward too." She pressed her head ever so softly on my chest. The smell burning off her skin was truly intoxicating.

"I love him so much, I cannot live without him. You saw me when he left, it killed me!"

I flinched at the words. I pushed against my own strength, blocking back the memories that slowly came back to haunt me…

"But when he returned, my life was whole again. Perfect- Complete, I didn't need any other substance on the surface of this planet to quench my satisfaction. Edward is my life dad, I cannot breathe without him."

I was astounded. In all my existence, through all the conversations, and minds I've stripped in to, with the mortal and immortal, this was the most beautiful thing any creature had said about me. The most pleasing fact about this however, was the fact that I was positive it was true. She meant this, and I felt the exact same way. We _were_ meant for each other- she _was_ my other half. The half Edward Anthony Masen had been looking for almost a hundred years ago, before he became immortal. Isabella Marie Swan _was_ my bride.

Charlie was teary eyed. At last it was intolerable, and my mind extracted all it could from the fresh thoughts swimming inside Charlie's head. He was deeply moved by all this, and clearly he could say no more. I let out a sigh of contentment, and squeezed Bella's palm to let her know the worst was over. I could feel her heartbeat slow down to a normal pace, and her skin return to its comforting warmth.

"I really don't know how to disagree with such an astounding Oscar-winning performance," Charlie exclaimed, although clearly he still had a tinge of pain slashed through his voice.

"Clearly, you two have such intimate feelings for each other. It seems as if even the _laws of nature _won't separate you two."

The last part was clearly a joke, but I couldn't help smirking beneath the surface.

Bella sat straight and looked into the eyes of her father. They returned to the normal warm chocolate color I loved, but they looked heavy, restless. I was going to put her into bed as soon as we left. He opened his arms wide, and she nearly stumbled herself into them. Me and Charlie managed to stifle chuckles. Then, when he released her, Charlie extended his hand, the first friendly gesture I received from him ever, and shook my hand. He winced slightly when I gave him my iron grasp.

"Please take care of her, son," he said. But before I could answer, he added, "I know you will." Then he flashed a weak grin, and I returned the same.

-End of Flashback-


	2. A Day at the Spa

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long guys! This took really long to write, as I've had exams, and life itself seems to get in the way : ) No worries, it's all here now, and i'm pretty sure I know where i'm heading with the next chapter. Sorry about all the fluff, I seriously couldn't resist! I only got one review last time...if you have any advice or good opinion, please review. It always inspires me and gets me going)

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could write like Miss Meyer. Sadly, I don't.

* * *

"Please take care of her, son," he said. But before I could answer, he added, "I know you will." Then he flashed a weak grin, and I returned the same.

-Chapter One, Proclimation

* * *

And then I was there, sitting beneath my crisp white sheets, staring into outer space like a complete idiot, when a soft tug on my sleeve whipped me back into consciousness.

There he was the love of my existence, my _husband_, staring at me with his wide, butterscotch eyes.

"Bella, are you alright? You've been idle for five minutes!" His expression was unfathomable, he was trying his hardest to comprehend my helpless state of mind. I shook my head, and took gasps of air as I had just reflected on last night's conversation with him and Charlie. Edward let out a soft sigh, then climbed onto the bed, and sat in front of me, cradling me to his cool, marble chest.

"All of this hasn't sunken in yet, has it?" He said in a voice so small, it was barely a whisper.

"I'm just so…shocked I guess," I whispered. "You're little speech was-" I was totally lost for words. Nothing could really describe the emotions that lingered between us last night.

"Utterly breathtaking."

He let out a deep chuckle, then crushed me tighter against him.

"My words were at all, were nothing compared to yours, Bella." I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued.

"What you said was the most beautiful thing any being on this entire _planet_ has ever said about me. When your words came out, it dazzled me; it was then, right there, when I realized that _you _were my bride. You, Bella, are my soulmate- my other half. We were meant to me, we were meant to walk together on this planet, for the rest of eternity." The look on his eyes was absolutely penetrating. They were shining with all glory and contentment, and his breathtaking crooked smile was plastered to his face. It set my heart into flames.

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, and the blood begin to rush up to my cheeks. Edward chuckled, then used his fingers to brush the strands of hair covering my face. He pressed his cool lips swiftly under my earlobe.

"The flush on your cheeks is lovely," his cool, sweet breath tickled.

He then took the ring, which was secured tightly to my finger, and kissed it. It sent a chill- a shock that ran rapidly through my body. I clenched myself tighter against his stone chest, while he tilted his head towards me, listening to my heartbeat.

Eventually, I wriggled out of the embrace, afraid to let such a precious moment end.

"I need a human minute," I exclaimed, taking my bag of toiletries off my dresser, and grabbing a pair of jeans and a blue tank top hanging from my closet.

"I'll be downstairs making you breakfast," Edward smiled, as he caught me by the waist and pressed his lips swiftly against mine, then headed out the door. I stood still for just a moment, then scowled as I walked into the bathroom, secretly hating Edward's ability to dazzle me unconscious.

He was observing me with a composed expression as I gulped down my orange juice, and munched hungrily on my bagel. He was staring into my eyes, his butterscotch-golden eyes scorching, but I could tell that there was definitely something bothering him.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, as he dropped his innocent façade, and looked away to unsuccessfully disguise his moan.

"Alice" he growled.

I pouted as we made our way to the Cullen estate, the magnificent White House coming into view. As much as I loved to call this place home, right now Alice made it a place to dread stepping into. My eyes widened, and I grasped on to Edward's hand, as I noticed several trucks parked in front of the house. There were at least two catering trucks parked off to the side, and another couple of trucks for landscaping and delivery. People were making their way in and out of the mansion, carrying boxes, bouquets, and accents for my wedding. Alice was standing in the middle of it all, wearing a light-yellow cotton sundress and a clipboard in hand. She nearly ripped open our door before we could even come to a stop, and before I knew it, I was being dragged into the house, up the stairs and sadly, I couldn't do anything about it.

"Bella!" she shrieked, as she plopped me down on her huge four poster bed. "Congratulations! I knew you could do it!" She planted a kiss on my cheek before I could even protest.

"Thanks Alice, but what's all this for?" I gasped, noticing her room stocked with boxes and baskets filled with bouquets and elegant trimming.

"It's for you're wedding, silly!" She explained, too excited that she was nearly bounding off her tiny feet. "I couldn't wait any longer…now that everything's clear with your parents, I had to get right down into it! August thirteenth is nearly two weeks away, and you're not going to get a Cinderella ball unless it's well planned out for…"

I sank down deeper into her bed, my head spinning. This couldn't be happening…I really didn't want to make a big deal about this, my parents already had a hard time accepting the fact I was getting married at such an early age! Alice noticed my wave of panic, and hopped on the bed, circling her arms around me.

"It's all right Bella, I can cancel all the plans if you want…I'm sorry if I got too-in-the-way again," she whispered, her delicate, fragile face was too irresistible to deny. I punched myself in my mind, hating myself for being such a sucker for guilt.

"Well Alice…I guess if I'm only getting married once, it ought to be great? Right?"

"Oh thanks Bella! Trust me, you'll have a fairytale wedding for sure!" Her shinning eyes were impossible to doubt, and I knew, inside she was planning the biggest wedding extravaganza Forks was ever going to see. Alice hopped off the bed, grabbed her pink clipboard and took a light pink leather planner that was sitting on top of her nightstand.

"Here, this is for you. It's an agenda of the things you need to get done before the wedding. I already scheduled everything, and the planner includes the admission for your treatments, and a check for your shopping." I opened the leather planner, and flipped through the pages, seeing shopping sprees, spa treatments and salon engagements booked right until the day of the wedding.

"I already told Edward about this, he'll accompany you during all of your activities." I smiled. At least we would be spending time together…it felt like ages since we've had some alone time.

Two days before the wedding:

"Welcome to the Reverie Springs Spa," the lady in the woman counter exclaimed. She had on a golden up-do, a strapless black dress and a bloody red manicure. She glared contently at Edward, who was smiling sweetly at me, before facing me.

"Do you have a reservation today, madam?"

I pulled out the platinum spa card in my journal and gave it to her. "Ah, welcome Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and congratulations on your resent engagement!" She pulled out a pink envelope from the counter and took out a white card before handing it to me. "This will be your spa schedule today, we have scheduled several different activities for you and Mr. Cullen today. Perry will take care of your bags," she motioned over to an employee in a striped pin suit, "and you will be able to take a break in the premiere lounge in between your sessions. My name is Laura, and I'll be available for any help." Perry came over and took all the shopping bags we had managed to collect today from Edward's grasp, and heaved them on to a cart. Edward took my hand and led me into the lounge, where we looked over our schedules.

For the first hour, I had a manicure scheduled while Edward had a massaging session, then we had breaks. After, I had a full body wax, while he had a mud bath, then we had another break, and lastly I had a facial while he had skin conditioning.

The schedule didn't look that bad…except for the body waxing. I had never waxed before, and from the looks of it on TV, it looked utterly terrifying. Edward read the panic on my face, and brought me to his chest.

"The waxing isn't that bad Bella, besides you need a couple more human experiences," he flashed his charming crooked grin. I pouted. It wasn't fair, stupid vampires didn't need any waxing, or skin conditioning or any sort of beauty restoration. They were already gorgeous!

"I could join you if you want," his icy breath tickled against my skin. I trembled, and almost lost balance before his arms caught me midair and wound up around my back for an embrace.

"I'd rather not," I mumbled, my cheeks burning red while I unwound myself from his grasp and trudged off for my manicure.

I pushed my head deeper into the silk, fluffy pillows, and flipped through the channels on the plasma TV in front of me. The room was dimly lit, and surrounded by a fleet of rose-scented candles. I was propped on a creamy-white leather recliner, with a basket of cherry-chocolate fondue on my armrest, and a lady was giving me a French manicure. Talk about upscale! It must have cost Alice at least a thousand bucks for the reservations here; it was the classiest spa in Port Angeles. When I was done the manicure, I headed into the lounge looking for Edward, but he was no where to be seen. Instead, I spotted a familiar perky-looking blonde woman on one of the recliners, reading some science fiction novel.

"Mom!" I screamed, in surprise as I rushed over to her side. She nearly flung the book out of her hands and reached in the give me a big hug. I had missed Renee so much, I hadn't seen her since me and Edward's short trip to Florida last year.

"Honey! My flight arrived early, so Alice decided to send me here to get freshened up before the wedding," she exclaimed excitedly as she continued to babble about her flight with Phil to Forks, and how he and Carlisle had driven up to Seattle to get the wedding cake.

"So what do you have on your schedule?" I asked, as she pulled out the familiar white card.

"I have hair and makeup next, followed by a manicure," she was so excited she was nearly bouncing off the chair. "Alice sure knows how to book a spa, this place looks so amazing…and pricey! So what do you have next, honey?" I groaned. I suddenly realized what "human experience" I was going to be facing next. "I have a _full body wax,_" I grumbled as one of the cheery employees escorted me off to the waxing room.

Behind the curtain, I stripped my clothes off and slipped into one of the silk robes. The specialist came in, and ordered me to lay down on the leather mat and relax. My nerves tightened every muscle joint in my body as the attendant warmed the sticky wax and spread it across my back. The warm wax was strangely soothing on my skin, but then it began to dry, and without a warning, the woman stripped the gooey mess off my bare back, a scathing burn ripped through my skin. I bit my lip as I tried to suck in the warm tears that were ready to burst. At least this was less painful than a vampire bite…

I groaned as I slid back into the silky robe and stepped out of the waxing station. My whole body was burning and had turned a violent shade of pink. My skin was feeling irritably itchy, and, I was almost positive that I had a couple of rashes slashed against my back and legs. I was so going make Alice repay me for this.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and change of clothes from the lockers, and headed toward the shower area where I stripped my clothes off once again, and hopped into one of the state-of-the-art premium spa shower modules in the room. It took me a while to get the shower starting- there were a fleet of controls and showerheads to switch on and off. But after a bit a fidgeting, I was satisfied when warm water and steam began to pour out from the nozzles, and when the automatic foot massager came on. I closed my eyes and breathed in the soothing steam flowing out from the nozzles- every muscle in my body began to untwine and relax from all the stress of worrying about the fate of my friends and family…all I really had to worry about now was the wedding.

I didn't notice I was alone until I saw a faint shadow appear from behind the curtain. I gasped; almost slipping and falling to the floor, but a pair of iron, cold hands caught me just in time. I thought I heard a chuckle.

"Bella, are you alright? His voice sounded deeply concerned, it was utterly adorable.

"Yes, I'm fine…"

I heard some rustling around on the other side, and then a pale white arm shot through the curtain and handed me an aqua halter bikini.

"Here, put this on. I'm going to come in. You don't really have a choice Bella, I don't mind coming in now if you want." I flushed a deep red, but I took the bikini anyway and slipped it on. There was no use fighting.

"Are you done?" He asked when I finally tied the top of the swimsuit. I gave him a squeaky yes, and within a swift moment, he stepped into the steamy shower.

My jaw dropped to the floor.

There he was my Adonis, sent from heaven to bedazzle me once again.

His perfectly toned body was glowing through the foggy mist, each perfectly sculpted detail of his face, his ribs, his arms, his legs were beyond exquisite there weren't words to describe superiority of it all. His eyes were dancing, and his mouth was curved into what seemed like an unbreakable smile. I felt his arms wind around my waist, making us barely inches apart.

"I thought you might like some help," he said, his smile getting unbearably wider, "taking a shower."

My legs trembled, and I could feel my weight being shifted from side to side. My mouth couldn't even squeak out a mumble in response, so he took that as an automatic yes. Edward grabbed one of the sponges from the rack, and drizzled it with some mango body wash, then began scrubbing from my back. I admit, he actually did do a good job. I closed my eyes and inhaled the fruity sent that began to linger in the shower. My muscles tingled at the slightest touch, sending a burst of warmness to my cheeks. He scrubbed my arms, my stomach, my ears, my legs, and then he finally put the sponge away and let the soap rinse off. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his bare chest. I leaned against it, letting the coolness that radiated off it clear my mind.

We could have stayed there forever -_in the shower_.

He would occasionally tilt his head down to kiss me, or rub soothing circles against my back. The moment was one of the perfect ones we shared, I was too afraid to let go of it. But the sudden call of my mother shattered all of this in a matter of seconds.

"Bella, honey?" Renée called out; I could hear footsteps coming closer.

Me and Edward froze.


End file.
